Ahora Todo está Bien
by Multiplepairing
Summary: Korra siente la necesidad de ir al portal espiritual y averiguar porque se siente tan nostálgica antes de ir de vacaciones con Asami. Situado en la escena final del libro 4 Balance de La Leyenda de Korra. P.D: Un poco de Korrasami.


La nostalgia se apoderó del cuerpo de Korra. Podía sentir como la melancolía la empapaba por completo y casi derramó algunas lágrimas sin saber la razón. Suspiró mirando el atardecer y volvió su mirada a Asami que se encontraba a un lado. Asami miraba el horizonte perdida en sus pensamientos, haciendo sus ojos más brillantes de lo normal.

Creo que la fiesta se está saliendo de control- dijo de repente la ingeniera mirándola con una sonrisa. Korra volvió su mirada a la fiesta de casamiento de Varrick y Zhu li en donde ya habían algunos incidentes menores. Korra soltó una carcajada al ver a un Tenzin rojo de la molestia persiguiendo a un inquieto Meelo. Su corazón le dolió por un momento y volvió su mirada al horizonte, donde podía ver el portal espiritual que había abierto salvando la vida de Kuvira.

Sabes, realmente tengo que hacer algo por mi misma antes de que vayamos a nuestras vacaciones- le dijo el avatar con una pequeña sonrisa. Asami la miró un poco sorprendida, pero comprendiéndola le tomó de la mano dándole su apoyo.

Haz lo que tengas que hacer- le dijo con una sonrisa. En ese momento Bolín apareció abrazando a ambas.

Mis chicas favoritas. Las busqué por todas partes-Dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Deberían estar bailando o persiguiendo a uno de esos borrachos. Es divertidísimo

Ambas chicas rieron y solo negaron con la cabeza. Korra se soltó del abrazo de Bolín y se levantó del lugar donde estaba sentada, volviendo su mirada al portal espiritual.

-Ya debo irme. Tengo algo que resolver. Nos vemos- dijo caminando a la salida. Bolín se quejó, pero dejó que se marchara.

Korra todavía un poco confundida se cambió de ropa, tomó su planeador y se dirigió a Ciudad República, en realidad al portal, que sentía que la llamaba.

"Será que es lo que estoy pensando" pensó Korra mientras se apoyaba en la baranda del ferry que la llevaba. Observó la estatua del Avatar Aang y sintió ese sentimiento de nostalgia nuevamente. Una suave brisa le acarició el rostro y un ligero hormigueo la recorrió.

Al llegar a los escombros de la Ciudad, caminó con cautela. Observó como las lianas casi habían abarcado todo. La noche ya había llegado y para llegar pronto al portal decidió usar su planeador.

La brisa le hizo cosquillas. Cuando por fin llegó al portal pudo sentir como la nostalgia se hacía más fuerte. Caminó despacio y pudo oír risas infantiles. Korra un poco alarmada miró a su alrededor y solo era ella, ni siquiera los espíritus habían aparecido.

"Esto es raro y escalofriante" pensó con una mueca. Con cautela se adentró al portal y pudo sentir como flotaba. Algo no andaba bien. Todo se volvió oscuro y de repente luces como la aurora la rodearon y quedó flotando. Quería sentir pánico, pero en lugar de eso solo pudo sentir paz. No estaba en el mundo de los espíritus y tampoco estaba en estado avatar. Con sus ojos acuosos buscó algo que le dijera donde estaba, pero solo podía ver el espectáculo de luces hasta que escuchó una voz muy conocida.

Buen trabajo Korra- le dijo el avatar Aang con voz dulce. Korra ahogó un sollozo y buscó con la mirada al dueño de la voz.

¿Aang? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Cómo es posible?- Korra se preguntó sin poder evitar que sus lágrimas cayeran. La imagen de Aang apareció frente a ella con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Siempre estuve contigo Korra. Que hayas perdido tu conexión con los avatares no significa que yo te haya dejado espiritualmente.

No entiendo…- dijo Korra con una sonrisa y lágrimas. Aang se acercó a ella y puso sus manos en sus hombros.

Cuando creaste el portal, volviste a activar nuestro lazo espiritual. Vatu solo eliminó el anterior ciclo Avatar, no nuestro lazo espiritual.

Eso significa que puedo hablarte cuando quiera? – preguntó Korra limpiándose las lágrimas y sintiendo como sus pies volvían a tocar el suelo. Volvían a estar en el mundo espiritual. Aang se separó de ella y se rascó el cuello con una sonrisa torcida que le recordó a ella misma.

Algo así. Sería como una especie de fantasma – dijo el anterior avatar y Korra río con alegría.

-Eso es algo espeluznante, pero me alegro- dijo el avatar.

No siempre nos veremos, porque se necesita mucha energía espiritual, así que probablemente solo aquí nos veríamos, pero siempre te acompañaré.

Korra se mordió el labio inferior con una sonrisa y se sintió pequeña de nuevo. Sentía como si Aang fuera una especie de padre o abuelo muerto que la cuidaba y se sintió aterrada y feliz al mismo tiempo. Ambos avatares se quedaron en silencio observando el lugar donde estaban.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, Korra- le dijo de repente Aang sacándola de sus pensamientos. Korra se sonrojó y sonrió.

\- Lograste salvar el mundo y trajiste de nuevo el equilibrio. Muchas gracias- le dijo Aang haciendo una reverencia. Korra sintió sus lágrimas agolpándose nuevamente y trató de apartarlas.

-No es nada, tú hiciste los mismo y mejor- le dijo ella con una sonrisa. Aang negó con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada solo le sonrió. Las risas infantiles volvieron a escucharse y Korra se sobresaltó.

\- No te preocupes. Son las risas de mis amigos. Es el vestigio de mis recuerdos- le dijo Aang con una sonrisa triste. Aang caminó junto a Korra y tomó su mano. La mano cálida y grande del Avatar de repente se volvió pequeña y cálida. Korra asustada se soltó al ver a un niño de 12 años a su lado y no al gran Avatar Aang.

-Pero qué…- exclamó Korra y el pequeño avatar le sonrió.

-A veces me gusta verme como en los viejos tiempos. Ser un niño sin complicaciones- le dijo con una sonrisa torcida y le hizo un gesto para que se acerque a él. Ella con cuidado caminó junto a él y volvió a tomar su mano.

-Te presentaré a mis amigos antes de que te vayas, ya que puede que no nos veamos más en esta forma- le dijo Aang caminando con ella adentrándose a un lugar que nunca había visto. Las risas y gritos juveniles volvieron a escucharse. Korra nerviosa miró a su alrededor. Un lémur saltó en su hombro haciendo una conversación con ella. Korra lo acarició.

-Él es Momo- le dijo Aang soltándola y corriendo para buscar algo. Korra hizo una mueca y se sintió ansiosa.

"estoy charlando con un fantasma y estoy acariciando un lémur fantasma" pensó Korra. Aang regresó con varios niños. Korra sintió atragantarse y que su corazón latía con fuerza. Miró a cada niño y pudo reconocer a una joven Katara, un joven señor del fuego Zuko y a una joven Toph. No pudo reconocer al joven de la tribu agua, pero supuso que sería el concejal y gran jefe Sokka.

-Espiritus, dime que no están muertos- dijo Korra preocupada al verlos.

-No, solo son vestigios de mis recuerdos- dijo Aang. Korra asintió e hizo una reverencia.

-Es un placer conocerte Avatar Korra- dijo una sonriente Katara. Korra sonrió al ver a su maestra tan joven y hermosa.

-Espero no hayas sido una llorona como Pies Ligeros- le dijo una Toph de 12 años. Korra rió al ver a una tierna niña y no a la vieja gruñona del pantano.

-Toph, no seas dura con Aang- dijo Zuko cruzándose de brazos.

-A todos tuve la fortuna de poder conocerlos y recibir sus enseñanzas. Muchas gracias- dijo una Korra tratando de ser educada y agradecida.

\- Al que nunca tuve oportunidad de conocer es a usted concejal Sokka- dijo Korra con una reverencia. Sokka dejó hinchar su pecho y una sonrisa arrogante apareció en su rostro.

-Concejal Sokka, eso me gusta- dijo ganándose una mirada de exasperación del grupo. Korra rió y vio como el antiguo equipo Avatar eran más que amigos, era una familia y ella quería eso también con sus amigos.

-Es genial ver al equipo Avatar original juntos y más jóvenes. Aunque demasiado jóvenes- dijo Korra rascándose el cuello.

-Creo que es hora de que regreses- le dijo un sonriente Aang.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- preguntó Korra.

-Vinieron a buscarte- le dijo una sonriente Katara. Korra vio como todo volvía a desaparecer.

-NOO… Espera, necesito saber si te veré de nuevo Aang- preguntó Korra, su cuerpo se sintió más pesado de lo normal.

-Por supuesto- dijo la voz de Aang, y todo se oscureció.

Una voz distante llamaba su nombre. Sus parpados se sentían pesados, pero los abrió. Asami la miraba preocupada mientras la sostenía.

-Gracias a los Espiritus, estás bien- le dijo abrazándola. Korra se encontraba fuera del portal espiritual. Correspondió al abrazo y se separó un poco de ella.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó buscando a su alrededor. Solo estaban los espiritus y nada más. Como si nada hubiera ocurrido, pero sabía que había pasado.

-No lo sé, solo te encontré tirada aquí y no despertabas- le dijo Asami ayudándola a levantarse. Korra se arregló el cabello y vio su bolso de viaje y el de Asami.

-¿Los trajiste tú?- preguntó Korra con una sonrisa. Asami se sonrojó, pero asintió.

-Bien, eso ahorra muchas cosas- dijo con una risa y posó su mirada en el portal. Una sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro. Seguirían los problemas, pero ya no se sentía sola ni desamparada.

-Creo que ya es hora- dijo Korra observándola. Asami asintió y ambas en silencio caminaron al portal. Asami tomó su mano y se adentraron en el. Ambas se miraron y sintió la paz que estaba buscando. Sintió el amor de Asami, de sus amigos y de su familia. Sintió su lazo irrompible con los avatares anteriores, en especial con Aang y ella lo supo… Ahora todo estaba bien.


End file.
